Once Forgotten
by FoxxHannah
Summary: Jace has always been interested in the stories about the Phantom. Once her musical company goes on a trip to Paris, she crosses paths with the Phantom who has lived in bitter solitude since the Christine incident. Will Jace be able to 'save him from his solitude? Erik/OC R
1. Chapter 1

_Ding_._ Ding. Ding._

The beautiful sound of the final school dismissal bell rang. I couldn't have left the class any faster, I practically left skid marks on the way to my locker. Joy rose in my chest as I caught sight of my locker and picked up my pace, only to be yanked back by my waist into someone else's chest. I started to squirm to get out of the persons hold, desperate to get my stuff and get out of this hell hole.

"Jace, calm down. You're acting like I'm dragging you to your death!" The person chuckled, their chest vibrating with the chuckles. Their grip on me tightened to keep my in place and to keep me from getting away.

"More like you're dragging me to hell. Let me go, ya' big lug!" I responded playfully, smacking the hands around my waist trying to get them to let me go. The person released me but quickly spun me around to face them and three others. "Jake, you butt head. Don't grab me like that again. I could've elbowed you where the sun don't shine!"

Jake crossed his arms with a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned forward to slyly comment, "I'd like you see you try." I lifted my fists up close to my face to imitate a boxer and threw fake punches at his face. He stopped my fake jabs as he reached out to grab one of my punches and twisted my wrist painfully, making me pull my hand back up to my chest and caress it with a pout.

"That wasn't very nice, Jake." A girl in the group scolded. "You could've just poked her side, she crumbles when you do that." The girl, Elle, commented with a wink in my direction.

Jake only rolled his eyes, taking a step back to join the little circle the others had formed. "You always take her side. She was the one who started it."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I stuck my tongue out at him before speaking, "So...What didja guys need?"

The boys in the group looked over to Elle who was excitedly clapped her hands, making them smirk at her excitement. "You're coming with our musical company on that tour we saved up for all year, correct?"

"The one we're leaving for tomorrow? Yeah of course." I shrugged. Elle, Jake, and I are part of a group that tours all around to sing and dance for people who are willing to have us perform for them. Currently we've been holding the national title for 2 years straight. We decided to save up to visit a different country for...inspiration.

A smile lit Elle's features as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I know where we're going! I mean, I know our director wanted this to be a surprise and everything, and I probably shouldn't say anything...But what the hey! We're going to Paris!" She squealed out with excitement.

My jaw dropped open with amazement. Paris, I'm going to freaking Paris! The place where music is around almost every corner! Where some of the oldest opera houses reside. Where the infamous Opera Ghost supposedly lives. PARIS! I snapped out of my little trance by the boys waving their hands in front of my face. I blinked a couple times before jumping up and down with excitement and squealing with joy.

The boys covered their ears with my high pitched squealing, "Someone cover her mouth before I lose my hearing!" One of the boys complained.

Jake finally reached over to clamp a hand over my mouth, "Your pig-like squealing is attracting unwanted attention."

I stopped my squealing, but licked his hand so he'd remove it. His brows furrowed together and his nose scrunched up in disgust as he took his hand away to wipe my saliva on his pants. Of course I wasn't bothered by this since we're best friends. I'd be lying if I said Jake wasn't attractive. His perfectly tan skin made me look like some kind of vampire. His dark brown hair highlighted his chocolate brown eyes and made his full lips look a bit more pink than what they really were.

I titled my head to the side, offering an innocent smile. "You wound me with your words." I chided, placing my hand over my heart in fake hurt.

With that, I quickly went to my locker to grab my bag and my books before slamming it shut and walking out to the parking lot. Finding the rusted pick-up truck wasn't that hard since most kids here had their parents to pay for their shiny porches or mustangs, while I just used my working money I get from the library. Since my mom and dad left my aunt to care for me, she was the only person who offered to pay for my car, which I full-heartedly refused since I believe in hard work to get what you want.

Cutting the engine in front of my house, I took my time to collect my things before slamming the door shut and walking up the steps to enter the small two story house. Upon entering, the smell of cinnamon attacked my nose and the sound of opera playing from the kitchen welcomed me.

"Sharon, I'm home!" I called out, slipping out of my black vans and throwing my backpack off to the side.

A woman with brown hair cut in a V-line side stepped to get a look at me, a smile reaching to her eyes as she set down her mixing bowl to come greet me. "Hello deary, how was school? I sure hope your staying away from drugs and violence." She pointed a reprimanding finger at me.

"Oh yeah. I just skipped all my periods today to go smoke a joint in the ally near the school." I replied sarcastically as I grabbed an apple from the counter, taking a big bite from it.

My aunt smacked the back of my head for my comment, looking at me above her glasses, "You little dork. You better not be doing any of that stuff, you're only 17!" I waved a dismissive hand towards her before taking another bite from the apple. "Is there anything exciting that happened?"

The news from earlier came back to my mind. I quickly slammed my hands down on the table with a excited look on my face. "You remember how my musical company was saving up for that trip that I'm going on? I found out where I'm going!."

My aunt raised a brow while she continued to stir the contents in the bowl. "Well go on. Where are you going?"

A playful smile played on my lips as I leaned on the table, "Guess."

She sat there looking at me before setting the bowl down once again. "Give me a hint."

I put a thoughtful finger up to my chin as I thought of a hint that wouldn't totally give it away. "My favorite book is about a man who lives there."

My aunt sat there for a second thinking before snapping her fingers, "Paris."

I excitedly nodded my head with a huge smile, "Yes! I'm so excited!"

She let out a good natured laugh as she turned her back to me, "I'm so happy for you! But sadly, I have to work tomorrow at the bakery. I won't be able to say good bye to you tomorrow morning, so you better call me on the way there young lady."

The chair screeched across the floor as I stood up to give her a hug, "Of course. I won't forget."

She returned the hug before combing her fingers through my hair, "And who knows, you might actually meet the Phantom while you're there."

We both broke out into laughter and spent the rest of the night eating cookies and watching Harry Potter before I went up to bed.

**...**

_***the next day***_

I woke up two hours before my alarm clock was set to go off. I was just too excited, I kept waking up at random times during the night just to check the time. Throwing off my blankets, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee and make some waffles since I had time to waste. Clicking on the kitchen radio to 107.9, I started to dance around my kitchen while pulling out a coffee mug, a plate, and some syrup.

After eating my burnt waffle and pouring myself some coffee, I headed up the stairs and into my bathroom to get ready. Splashing my face with water, I blindly groped for a towel to wipe my face. Dragging the towel down my face, I observed my features for a little bit. I wasn't cover girl gorgeous, but I wasn't ugly either. My blueish green eyes were evenly spread apart, and they squinted every time I smiled. My cheeks had a light rosey shade to them, adding a childish look to my face since they were slightly chubby. I didn't have those big fat lips most girls yearned for, but my pink lips were a little bit full.

I ran a hand through my curly brown hair before clicking on my straightener. It wasn't that I hated having my hair curly, it's that it gets in the way. A lot. Within an hour and thirty minutes, I finally had straight hair. I put a coat of mascara on before leaving the bathroom to get changed. Pulling out black skinny jeans and a white V-neck, I slipped them on before jumping onto my bed and taking out my laptop. Might as well get in a good writing session. Clicking on the Fanfiction tab, I logged onto my account and went straight to a chapter I was almost finished with.

After posting my finished chapter, I sent a PM to Elle since she'd rather be on here than Facebook. That girl could spend all day on Fanfiction without needing a break to eat or drink...heck she probably wouldn't need to breathe. Within minutes of sending my message, she replied back.

_ElleyBelle487: Good morning mi amore! Are you ready to get this adventure started?_

_TasteJacelace: I'm more ready than I'll every be._

_ElleyBelle487: Haha I'm still not used to the user name Jake gave you XD And good, I'll come get you in about 30 minutes._

I rolled my eyes as I craned my head to the side to look at my clock. 7:30...  
7:30?! WHAT? I still need to finish packing!

_TasteJacelace: Ok. Gotta go. See you in 30 mins._

I quickly logged off and shut my computer, flying off my bed to my closet. Quickly matching outfits together, I stuffed them into my suitcase before running to my bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I stuffed my straightener, brush, and other hygiene necessities into a pack along with my tooth brush after I was done. By the time I had packed my shoes into the suit case and grabbed money for food, souvenirs, and admission fees to enter certain places, Elle had already pulled into the drive way and was honking like a maniac. On the way to the airport, I called my aunt to say good bye. By the time I hung up, I felt a little torn at leaving her behind, my eyes stung a little with the threat of tears spilling out.

When we arrived at the airport, our musical company was waiting at the ticket counter. Jake and his friend, Mack, separated from the group to come greet us.

"Hey guys." The smile on Elle's tanned face reflected in her voice when she caught sight of Mack. I guess you could count me guilty for being one of those friends who try to hook their friends up with their crushes. But you couldn't blame me, they would be cute together since she was 5'7" (towering my 5'5" height) and he was 6'0", and that his chopped blonde hair contrasted well with her mid-back length raven hair. All in all, they'd be the new BradJolina if they got together.

I waved in acknowledgement towards him before Jake decided to mush my face with his hands, "Awe, look how cute you look." He stated while blinking his eyes innocently. I pushed his hands away from my face with a growl while I sauntered over to the group near the ticket counters. Jake look dumbfounded when he came to stand next to me, "What's up with her?" he mouthed to Elle.

"You know I can see what you said." I hissed at him.

Elle looked from me to him before shrugging her shoulders, "Not a morning person?"

"Why would you be so mad? We're going to Par-"

"Sh! We don't want anyone else in the group to know! We weren't supposed to know, remember?" Elle quickly cut him off before he blew the secret.

We snapped our heads to the front of the group when our director clapped her hands together, her bracelets clanging together loudly as she did so. "Ladies and gentleman...and Jake." She paused so that we could laugh at her little joke, since Jake was known to bug anyone and everyone. "I want to congratulate you guys for getting enough money to make this trip possible. I'm so proud of your commitment!" Another pause for applause. "I think I've kept you guys on your toes long enough. Today we will be heading to- drumroll please- Paris!"

Everyone cheered, as well as some of the couples wagging their eyebrows at each other. Mack and Jake decided to hoot and raise their fists up in the air before high fiving. Elle and I looked at each other before shrugging and joining in with the cheering.

Our director was laughing at our excitement before looking down at her watch, "Holy Ba-geebus, we gotta get going! I have our tickets, so quickly follow me so we can make our flight." and with that, she started fast-walking towards the security scanners.

After everyone went through the scanners, we all jogged to our gate just in time to make the flight. I let a breath out as I sat next to Elle, happy that I didn't have to spend the whole flight with Jake and his face mushing. Pulling out a book, I reclined a little in my seat to get comfortable for the long flight ahead of us. Elle leaned over to get a look at my book before raising an eyebrow at me.

"The Phantom of the Opera? Didn't you already read that?"

I looked at her for a minute before shrugging my shoulders, "I wanted to refresh my memory before we got there. Plus, you can't get enough of the Phantom."

She looked at me for a long while before she broke into a huge grin and fell back against her seat. "You're obsessed." she sighed.

I laid my book against my lap before holding up a correcting finger, "Not obsessed. Just mildly interested."

Elle looked at me before cracking her back and rolling to her side, "Whatever, Jace. Wake me up in about 2 hours."

Opening up my book again, I nudged her with my elbow and let a smile spread across my features, "No promises."

**...**

_***Phantom's POV***_

My breath came out in short pants as I quickly navigated my way through the tunnels. The adrenaline was still coursing through my veins, I could feel the need to go back just to see everyone's reactions. I swiftly hopped onto my gondola and started paddling towards my lair. The events that had taken not even 5 minutes ago replayed in my mind.

_I hid up in the beams above the stage. The managers were fretting over the cleanliness of the stage. Apparently polishing the stage twice a day wasn't enough. My hands clenched and unclenched around the rope in my hands. It wasn't my Punjab, but it would have to do. I sat there waiting for the man to finish polishing the stage floor before acting out my plan. I dropped a small round object off to the side of the stage, a ghastly smell radiating from it catching the managers attention. After they went off to go investigate, I quickly cut down the rope providing the back round scenery to reveal my...personal made back round. Tied the rope in my hands to the beam and let the mannequin fall. A scream echoed before the managers quickly rushed out to see what had happened, their faces turning a ghostly white when they saw my creation. I let out a loud laugh before following the beams out to get a look at my work. The mannequin was hung by its neck, swinging back and forth gracefully. The back round had words written, 'Forget my pay again, my dear monsieurs? Let's not make that mistake again. -OG'. _

Entering my lair, I jumped from the gondola onto the dark floor. Hopefully these managers weren't going to be as ignorant as the others, thinking that I was some underpaid stage worker, a conman looking for an easy way to get money. Why shouldn't I get paid? I'm the reason people from far and wide come to listen to the beautiful music.

Casting a longing glance at my organ as I passed, my fingers ached to dance across the keys. I have only touched my organ to write new music for these fools, not to indulge in the pleasurable escape the music brings like I once had. The last time I had ever played my organ in peace was when..._she_...was still here.

_Oh Christine..._

I miss her soft curls, her smile... her voice. I still visit her to this day, but it isn't the way I would rather have it.

_Oh Christine...I wish you were here. I need you._

A broken breath left my mouth. Why did she have to leave me, when I needed her the most? But of course...a creature of the damned like me isn't aloud to have an angel in his hell.

I remain forgotten in this hell.

**...**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or anything else I mentioned. All OC's are mine.**

**Alright, Welcome guys to my first chapter for Once Forgotten. I had already tried to write a POTO story...but that totally failed. So why not try again? Sorry for the slow beginning. I just needed to get in a bit of a back round story...and I'm terrible with starting a story.  
I actually got interested in this again when I got my own movie (Don't have to go to my friends house to watch this anymore, YAY) and I totally fangirled O.O**

**Your reviews, favorites, and criticism is welcomed. Please tell me if you find something in any of my chapters that you want me to fix or explain a bit more since this is self beta'd. Hope you guys will stick through this story with me:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't wait till the weekend...I just HAD to update. The pull...it was...it was too strong.**

**Erik: *flaps cape back and forth* you're being overly dramatic.  
Me: Says the guy that can't take a rejection.  
Erik: *straightens up* That's a low blow.  
Raoul: *grinning widely, slapping a hand on Erik's back* It's alright. It's not like she wanted to be with you anyway.  
Me: Don't say that! *Chucks pencil at Raoul's head* Idiot. Now you hurt his feelings.  
Erik: *pinches bridge of nose* Just...no.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO characters, But I do own my OC's**

**...**

After the plane landed, Elle and I immediately stood up, crawling over each other trying to grab our personal belongings. Our group stepped off the plane and headed straight towards the baggage claim, quickly grabbing our luggage while our director ordered a little tour bus. We arrived just when the sun started to set, resulting in Elle and I squealing about how Paris would look at night. It took about 20 minutes before the bus came and everyone practically ran in it. Of course I still sat by Elle on the bus, being joined by Mack and Jake, who sat in the seats behind us.

Elle gazed out of the window with an amazed expression. "It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine." she breathed out. I rose a brow when Mack mumbled, 'you have no idea' under his breath while looking at Elle who was too focused on Paris' beauty, she hadn't noticed his little comment. I awkwardly coughed before turning to face the two boys behind us. I had to stifle a laugh when I caught sight of Jake's face. He's not a person to travel much, suffering from motion sickness if he so much as stepped foot in a car. My gaze shifted back over to Mack who was observing Elle as she gazed at the sights Paris had to offer.

I reached over and patted Jake's arm in a comforting way. "You'll be fine. Just lean back a little." I reassured him.

He moved his head to look me in the eye before scoffing and turning onto his side to look out the window. "You act like my mom." His tone was a little bit rough, but I brushed it off, blaming his motion sickness for his attitude.

"And you act like a jackass, but you don't see me complaining." I let my hand drop away from his arm before turning back around so I wouldn't have to deal with him. I don't like dealing with people when they're in a bad mood, because if they snap at me, I more than likely will snap back. And I don't want that to happen right now. Not when I can be enjoying Paris.

"Oh!" Elle squeaked, hitting her hands against the window a couple times. "Jace look! It's that opera house! The one you wanted to see so badly!" She quickly grabbed my wrist and shock it a couple times to make sure I looked out the window. And she was right. My heart leaped into my throat as I looked at the opera house, in all its glory. I wanted to get up and stop the bus so I could run in and look around myself. My hands clenched and unclenched at the need to get out.

"We get to go there tomorrow." Our director pointed out to us. I felt a smile break over my face and I squeezed Elle's hand.

She looked back at me with a smirk, "Maybe we'll see your boyfriend, hmm?" I sat there with a deadpanned expression, but couldn't help the little victory dance trying to break out of me. Mack ended up being the first to break out into a fit of laughter, followed by Elle and I.

Jake let a groan leave his lips as he rolled his eyes. "Won't be surprised if Jace starts briefing us on facts about her fictional lover."

"Oh shush Mr. Jackass and go to sleep before you decide to show us your lunch again." I snorted through my fit of laughter, earning a growl from Jake, more laughter from Mack, and an 'Ew' from Elle.

We arrived at a four story hotel just down the street from the opera house, which made me very happy. We were then grouped together in threes since each suite had three beds. I wasn't surprised when I was paired with Elle, it was like we were inspirable, but I inwardly groaned when we were partnered with a girl named Taylor. Taylor isn't very...smart. She's the prime example who why blondes are thought to be dumb. Not to mention that she's full of herself and her voice is like metal grating against gravel. To put it simply, she's a popular-stuck-up-blonde-bimbo.

Elle scrunched up her nose while I gagged when Taylor came to stand by us, her over usage of perfume being forced into our lungs. I tried to distance myself from her when we started walking to our room, but it was still pretty bad since her perfume left a trail behind her. We finally get to our room, but I didn't take the time to admire it, making a beeline to the window to breath in the fresh air. I stood there with my head hanging out the window for a bit before turning around to see our room. It was huge. The walls a golden color, small angel figurines everywhere, and two beds.

Two beds?

Before Elle or me could take both of them, Taylor plopped herself down on one along with her bag. She looked up at us before tossing her hair over her shoulder. "There's a couch bed over there. One of you guys can take it."

I stayed rooted to my spot glaring at the girl. "I'll take the couch bed." I hissed to Elle. She looked at me for a second before nodding and heading over to the regular bed. I spun on my heel and stomped over to the couch to make the bed. Placing my hands on the mattress, I could feel the springs poking up through the fabric. Sighing, I draped a blanket over the mattress in hopes of lessening my discomfort. After lying down, I could tell I'd need a big load of blankets to stop the springs from poking me. This was going to be a long night.

**...**

***The next day***

Everyone met in the lobby before we started the walk towards the opera house. The cool wind blew my curls in front of my eyes, making me shove my hair behind my ear with a huff. I could've straightened my hair, but Taylor took two hours to get ready, leaving me with just enough time to take a shower and brush my teeth. I envied Elle and how she got up early enough to make herself presentable. Maybe I should start doing the same. Jake and Mack walked along side Elle and I, Elle being he one to talk to them while I let my mind wonder.

I couldn't shake the thought of there possibly being an Opera Ghost. That story just kept popping up in my head. Along with the bits of research I've done about evidence towards his existence. I wanted to go search around the opera house, see if all I found was true. I couldn't be in any real danger if I wondered around, the Phantom could be dead for all I know. It's been decades since the supposed fire. No one is able to live that long. Well, unless they're immortal. But I highly doubt that.

"...Will you, Jace?"

I blinked a couple times, not realizing that my friends have been talking to me while I was off in dream land. "Will I do what?" I questioned clearing my throat, "I wasn't listening."

Elle huffed a stray hair from her eyes before grabbing onto my wrist. "We want to see if this...ghost, is real. But none of us know where to look. Will you show us where he could be?"

I looked between the three of them, all of their eyes hopeful, before busting up laughing. I couldn't believe they wanted to look for the Opera Ghost. They were the ones who denied his existence at first. I stopped laughing before throwing my arms out, "I thought you guys were the ones who didn't believe in him! Now you want look for him? We'd get in trouble!"

Jake smirked and hung his arms around my shoulders, "My middle name is trouble. But you can't blame us for being curious. We just want to see if your little lover is real, is that so bad?" He ended with an innocent pout.

"Yes it's bad! He could be dead and...and we could step on some trap he had set up!" I reasoned pulling his arm off my shoulder. I looked at Elle for a moment, waiting for her to back me up, but she didn't speak. I sighed before walking a step ahead of my little group. "Fine." I mumbled under my breath.

We stayed quiet the rest of the way there. My eyes scanned the steps leading up to the large doors. The whole building was huge and glorious. It practically radiated beauty. As soon as we entered into the lobby, I looked around, soaking in all the architecture and statues. Jake pulled me by my arm, breaking us away from our company, back to our little exploring group. I stumbled a little bit when I saw that Taylor was added to our group. If steam could come out of my ears, it would be happening right now. I didn't even try to hide my anger when I started to glare at her.

"What is she doing here? I thought it was just us." I hissed. My hands balling into fists. Elle stepped forward to try and calm me down, but I side stepped away from her.

Taylor flicked her bottle-blonde hair over her shoulder. "I wanted to see if this guy was real too. Jake let me join." She replied, throwing a hand carelessly in Jake's direction.

My glare shifted towards Jake, who put his hands up in a surrender type of way. I looked between all four of them before turning by back to them. "Let's just get this over with." I started to walk briskly towards a hallway, not caring if they chose to follow me or not. My eyes scanned each door before stopping at one. Opening it up, I ushered everyone in.

"I heard a door open over here." A thick French accented man called out.

My eyes widened in panic as I quickly shut the door behind me. "Guys, I hope you're good at playing hide-and-seek, cause it looks like someone's coming to look for us." Everyone's face turned to panic as they searched for a hiding place. I stood there leaning against the door for a bit before finding a gap between a scenery prop, just big enough for me to squeeze into. We all held our breaths as soon as the door opened. I watched as a pair of boots entered the room and started to look around. The boots stopped in front of my spot, making me silently pray that I wouldn't be discovered. As soon as they walked away, I let my breath out and observed as the boots walked around a while.

'_Sneeky bastard.' _I smirked as I watched the boots go towards the door, open it, and then close it so that we'd think he had left. I looked around to see if any of us bought his little trick, only to roll my eyes when I caught Taylor starting to get all the props she hid under, off.

"Ew. When we get back I'm def- Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She called out when the guy grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out of the room, her screaming protests all the way.

I snickered as I crawled out of my spot, stretching my limbs before silently calling out, "Guys the coast is clear." Elle and Mack stepped out from behind a fake boulder while Jake stumbled out from behind the curtains. "We might not have much time before blondie decides to rat us out, so we might want to hurry." I whispered, fast walking towards the opposite side of the stage. Taking a left, we entered the large prop room. Elle getting distracted by all of the sparkly dresses, I had to drag her away more than once. We reached another door at the end of the prop room, crossing my fingers as I opened it, we came to a carpeted area with dark wooden doors on each side.

I smiled as I realized we had made it to the dressing rooms. I walked a short distance before stopping in front of the door that read '_Christine Daae' _.

"So she was real." I breathed, amazed that the story of the Phantom wasn't fake. I turned to look at the others, a smile gracing my features. "Christine was the girl the Phantom taught and fell in love with."

Elle let a little smile fall onto her lips as Mack nodded his head. Jake shrugged his shoulders. "And here comes the facts." he mumbled under his breath. I shot a look at him before turning back around to look at the door. I hesitantly turned the door nob, letting the door swing open to reveal a large room. I stepped inside and looked around. The walls were a shade of pink, probably from the prima donna before her. Lots of flower vases were scattered around, and a small dresser. I stepped up to the dresser and found a wilted rose with a black ribbon tied around it on top. Picking it up, I spun it around to observe it a little better.

"Ow!" I yelped, dropping the rose and holding my bleeding finger.

"What happened?" Jake came up behind me, worry in his voice. "Did you get poisoned? Stabbed? Hurt in any way?"

I turned around, sucking on my finger, before rolling my eyes, "And you said I act like a mother. No, I just got poked by a rose thorn. I'm fine." We stood there for a second before Jake awkwardly looked away and rubbed the back of his head. I rose a brow before turning my head and spotting the large mirror. "We need to go in there to find his lair." I announced pointing at the glass. Everyone nodded and waited for me to step forward.

Elle quickly latched onto my arm, desperation in her eyes, "M-Maybe you were right. He could be dead. We shouldn't go down there to find out."

"We're already this far." I shook my head at her. Turning back towards the mirror, I reached a hand out and started to open it. The breath in my throat hitched as it started to smoothly glide to the side. Almost there...

I was quickly yanked by the arm away from the mirror. "Do you guys think you're crazy?!" A man with a slight French accent yelled. He went forward and shut the mirror before running a hand through his graying hair. As if just realizing we were there, he looked up at us with narrowed eyes. "You don't know what might've happened if you set foot in there."

Raising an eyebrow, Jake stepped forward, "And what might've happened? Nothing was going to be there," I looked up at him with questioning eyes. Jake wasn't normally this rude to other people.

I placed a hand on his arm, only to have him shove it off and walk down the hallway. Turning back to the man, I saw that he was frantically whispering towards the mirror. Looking over to Elle, she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'Talking to himself?' I smiled at her before stepping over to the man. He jumped when I started speaking to him.

"Sir?" I waited for him to look at me before I continued, "I'm really sorry about my friend. And I'm sorry for being in here."

He calmed down a bit and smiled, "Quite all right Miss...?"

"Jace. You can call me Jace. " I smiled, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Monsieur Fodua', the manager of the opera house." He replied, shaking my hand with a smile on his face.

Mack stepped up a little bit to ask, "Excuse me Monsieur, could you tell us why we aren't aloud in there?" Elle and I looked at him with the same questioning stare.

The manager's smile dropped as he looked around for a moment before leaning in and whispering, "I cannot speak of it right now. There are ears here. Come, come. I'll lead you to my office." he gestured for us to follow. We all exchanged a look before Elle and Mack followed right behind him. I walked forward a little before stopping dead in my tracks. I could faintly hear someone softly singing.

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music_

Quickly shrugging it off as the tune coming from my head, I walked out of the room and ran to catch up with Elle and Mack.

**...**

**Alright first order of business. Don't hate me if on the song part I messed up, cause really, I can't tell if the Phantom sings "Come to me angel of music" or "Come to the angel of music." **

**Phantom's POV next chapter! sorry I didn't have enough Phantom in this chapter...please forgive me.**

**Thank you guys for my first review and follow. I feel loved :)**

**Reviews and follows/favorites are very appreciated. So don't forget to do that! Until next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

****NOTICE: I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ IT!****

**Oh my glob guys...2 chapters and I already have 5 followers, 3 favorites, and 6 reviews. Holy shnike thank you guys. I'm so happy you are already enjoying this story.:)**

**Erik: And this is the part where she starts to tear up.  
Raoul: I have the tissue box ready *Holds up tissue*  
Me: Oh shush guys. I'm just being great-  
Raoul: *grabs my head and pulls me into a hug* Sh sh sh. Just let it all out  
Erik: *snickers*  
Me: *points at Erik and mouths* I'm going to kill you.**

**Anyway...Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Phantom's POV**_

I leaned against one of the paintings in the lobby, hiding in the shadow cast against it, watching as a group of tourists went to look around my opera house. The thought of having something as magnificent as the opera populair turn into an attraction made my blood boil. This was a place where the most sought out music is supposed to take place! Not a place where sweaty men and women take pictures of an empty stage, where the best singers used to preform in front of hundreds- well, with the exception of La Carlotta. There may be some rehearsals that take place, but they have yet to perform in front of people.

Snapping my attention to a group of five tourists separating from the large group and standing near the painting which I was lounging against, I narrowed my eyes at them as I listened in to what they were saying. It didn't take long before I learned of their motive to find my lair. I've already had many encounters with ignorant people who decide to go search for my lair. Some of them come to see if I'm still alive, while some come to see my hideous deformation. Those who were lucky enough to not die from my tunnel traps, usually didn't make it back out to tell the tale of my existence before my noose was tightened around their necks. God, I need to get the lever next to the mirror fixed.

My hand unconsciously reached for the Punjab hanging against my waist as I watched them head down an opposite hallway. I quickly opened up the frame of the painting to head down the tunnel that led to the mirror in Christine's dressing room. I wasn't about to let these arrogant tourists discover my lair, now that I knew they were headed there. A thought came into mind, and before I knew it, I changed courses and headed towards the manager's office. I opened the book case that was in the office, looking around to make sure that no one was in it before quickly walking over to the large desk near the window. As quickly as possible, I ripped open the drawers of the desk in search of a piece of paper and something to write with. Settling with some odd metallic quill that these people call a 'pen' I started writing. When finished, I could hear the muffled voices of several people just outside of the door. Quickly placing the note where it was easily seen, I slipped back into my tunnel and closed the bookcase.

My cape flapped behind me and I made fast turns in order to get to the mirror in time to stop the tourists from entering. Cutting the last corner, my hands clenched around the Punjab as I saw the mirror slowly moving to the side. I swiftly stalked down the tunnel, pulling my Punjab in front of me so that I could quickly stop the people from entering. Reaching the mirror, I could see the figure getting ready to slide it further open, my hands reached out to grab her wrists, but pulled back when the manager burst through the door and dragged her away from the mirror. He glanced up, catching sight of me, and turned pale as he slid the mirror back into place. I watched him yell at the teens before turning back around to face the mirror.

"Your timing in impeccable." I mused silently to him, leaning against the side of the tunnel. I watched as a young man from the group sneered at the manager before angrily walking out of the door. The group of tourists turned to watch him leave.

The manager quickly dabbed at his forehead with his sleeve as he frantically whispered, "Forgive me, Opera Ghost, but I had to deal with one of their group members."

"You must not let this happen again." I growled, ignoring what he had told me. At my tone, he started to fiddle with his fingers as a new layer of sweat formed above his brow.

"Y-yes. You have my w-word." He nervously answered. A satisfied smirk settled onto my features.

"Sir?"

His attention was grabbed by the girl who had called out to him. I pushed away from the wall to get a better look at the girl speaking to him, although it would be hard to see much of anything since this mirror has years of grime and dirt layered on it making it difficult to see. I squinted my eyes a little to get a look at her through the dirty mirror and who I thought I'd seen made my heart stop. Time seemed to slow down, but my mind seemed to be racing. The curly hair... the soft voice... the facial features...

_Christine..._

I stayed rooted to my spot in a trance as I watched her delicately reach forward to shake the manager's hand.

_How are you alive? Where have you been? How are you here?_

I silently questioned her in my mind. I hadn't seen Christine since she left with Raoul to begin her life. One side of my mind argued that this was her. It obviously had to be her since this girl standing before me had her curls, soft spoken voice, and her facial features. The other side of my mind argued that this was not her, that Christine is long dead and that with all the grime on the mirror I can't for sure tell if it's her since I can't see her face perfectly. But I ignored that side of my mind, believing that Christine has come back. Come back to me.

Snapping out of my stupor, I watched as the manager headed out the door with the two other tourists in tow. 'Christine' stayed behind a little bit, making me quickly act, so that she'd remember that I'm here.

_Come to me angel of music_

_I am your angel of music_

I sang out in hopes that she would turn back around and come back to me. When she stiffened to listen a moment, my heart lept into my throat. She had heard me! I thought she would turn around and sing back to me, but instead she shivered and walked out of the room. My shoulders slumped forward as I watched her leave. Had she already forgotten her angel? Or had she chosen not to come to me? Clenching my jaw at the thought of her not wanting to come back to me, I turned and started off towards the managers room to listen in the little story he was going to tell them. The thought of her not coming back plagued my mind. I was her angel of music! Stopping dead in my tracks, I scoffed a little at myself. Of course she wouldn't come back. She had made it clear when she handed me back my ring and left with that...that...patron fool! I was humiliated.

No. I was more than just humiliated. I was heart broken.

My knuckles started to turn white as I clenched harder. The memory of her leaving me heart broken wouldn't leave my mind. It was burned into my skull to mock me for all eternity. That would not happen again. Oh no, this time it would end differently. She should know what pain she caused me when she left. I will make sure that this time, no one will take her from me.  
This time...I'll end the story my way.

_*^*^*Jace's POV*^*^*_

You know that uncomfortable feeling where it feels as if someone is watching you?

That's exactly how I feel right now.

I can't tell if that singing I had heard back in Christine's dressing room was just from my imagination or if it could've been someone in another room rehearsing, although something in the back of my mind argued that it wasn't either. Some twisted part of my mind begged at the idea of it being the Phantom since we had enough proof that he could've existed with the mirror as evidence. That seemed less likely to be true though. He could be dead? Or never existed and was just a made up character? If he was real, and I had entered through the mirror, no doubt that I would've been skewered by one of his traps. Or worse.

A shiver ran down my spine as I touched my neck at the thought of having a rope tightened around my windpipe. Unknowingly, I had picked up my pace and was now by Elle's side as we followed the manager to his office. Elle cast a questioning glance at me, studying my face before looking forward again.

"Your face is white." She commented casually. Mack peeked his head out a little to get a look at my face before nodding in agreement. "Is there something wrong Jay?" she added.

I quickly shook my head while trying to think up a lie since telling her what I heard would result in being dubbed as insane and obsessed. "I'm, uh, just worried that we'll get into some pretty deep shit, um, with the director when she finds out that we weren't with the group." I said slowly. I did a little happy dance at how convincing I sounded since I'm one of those people who are terrible at lying.

She seemed to buy it as her own eyes widened and she looked at Mack, "Oh yeah, what are we going to do about that? She'll _kill _us when she finds out!"

It seems the manager had overheard our little conversation, because he waved a dismissive hand, calling over his shoulder, "Don't worry about that. I won't tell her anything."

A harsh laugh left my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest, "You obviously haven't met anyone like our director. She'll chew our heads off as soon as she realizes that we have been missing the whole time."

The manager stopped for a second and bobbed his head to either side, seemingly weighing his options. It would take a whole boat load of buttering-up to get her to drop our absence. The last time someone decided to ditch the group while we were out and our director found out... lets just say that she and the guy she had been making kissing faces with got the most evil look and scolding of a life time. Not to mention that when her parents found out, they grounded her for about 2 years.

"I'll work something out." The manager said at last.

I turned and gave Elle a questionable look, but she just waved it off like saying "_We'll deal with it later"_

As we came into view of the managers office entrance, I let a smirk cross my lips when I spotted Taylor sitting on a chair outside of his office, and a security guard questioning why she was roaming around the opera. She looked behind his large figure and let a wicked smile cross her features, probably thinking that we also got caught. Oh this is gonna be good...

"See?! I was with them!" She called out, the security guard turning around to get a look at us.

"Do you guys know her?" The security guard asked in a thick French accent.

We all exchanged a look before I stepped forward and questioningly looked at Taylor before turning to the security guard and clearing my throat. "I don't remember her coming with us."

The guard nodded his head and turned back to continue his questioning with Taylor, who looked comical with her mouth hanging open in shock. Elle stifled a giggle as the manager unlocked his door and let us inside. Mack patted my shoulder in praise for my lying skills.

"That was so mean! But so hilarious!" Elle whispered when I entered the room.

Yes, I do admit that it was pretty rude to leave Taylor in the dust like that, but it's not like she didn't deserve it. I had spent years being taunted by that girl. She has even gone as far as to take my first copy of _The Phantom of The Opera _and rip it up saying that I always read "this crap." and that it made no sense. So I guess you could say that karma had finally come and nipped her in the butt.

The manager settled down in his large chair, and motioned us to also take a seat. "Before I start. I want you guys to know that I am not crazy. I am perfectly sane, though what I am about to tell you might question my sanity."

Elle rose an eyebrow and looked at me. I was at the edge of my seat, completely enthralled with learning that the Phantom might actually be alive.

The manager looked between all of us before taking a deep breath, leaning into his seat, and running a hand through his hair, "It all started in 1870..."

**...**

**Alright...so I went back and made this chapter a bit longer and changed some of the phantom's thoughts, since it was a crappy update before :/**

**Sorry again for the short chapter. But please don't abandon this story just yet. More action to come next chapter! Don't forget to review and follow if you haven't done so already! **

**Until next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The manager went on about the history of the Opera House, and how mysterious things have been happening for as long as anyone could remember. I had sat there, clinging onto every thing he said. Making connections of what had happened during Christine's reign, to what I've read in the book.

"Now, do not think me a fool, because I most certainly am not. But I do only believe that there might be a chance of the Phantom being...real." The manager finished, wringing his hands together nervously.

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards as I turned to see my friends reactions. Elle nodded as she seemed to try and take in what she had been told, while Mack raised one eyebrow and looked over to me. Elle straightened her back as she looked straight at the manager. "Thank you for telling us that. I think we should be getting back to our group though. Good day." With that said, she stood up and left the room, Mack and I following behind her.

I slightly jogged up to her before grabbing onto her arm to halt her movement. "What the hell Elle? That was a little rude."

She swiftly turned around before pointing towards the office we just exited, "What the hell? He's delusional! Sure, some weird things might've happened, but is it really logical to blame it on some fictional character from a book that NONE of these guys have really seen?"

"Some fictional character? He even said that he knew it was the Phantom, Elle! Could you think of anyone else who would be able to created that tunnel behind Christine's mirror?" I hissed back at her.

Elle let a snort leave her mouth as she started ticking multiple reasons off on her fingers, "Okay then. Let's see. For starters, the book was published way after the plot was set, making anything in it made up. Secondly, that manager never said he knew for sure! He said there might be a chance, meaning he has never actually seen the damn ghost. And lastly, many tourists come here because of the book! Of course they're going to try and put as much of the book in this place! The tunnel is going to be for profit!"

I huffed before crossing my arms. Her reasoning was more believable than I would have liked to admit. Maybe she was right, I should just drop this. "Whatever... plus, tourists come here for the architecture. Not for the book." I mumbled teasingly.

Elle's deadpanned expression livened up a bit as she jabbed an elbow at my ribs, "But you aren't here for the architecture, Jay."

I let a dramatic sigh leave my lips as I flipped my hair in a 'whatever.' kind of fashion. Mack, who had found a place to lean against during our disagreement, walked up between us as he plopped both of his arms over our shoulders. "Ah, I love happy endings." He sighed.

"Speaking of happy endings, do you know where mister grumpy-grumps went?" I asked, as I recalled Jake storming out of Christine's dressing room. I really didn't trust him storming around a place full of antique vases down every hallway when I saw how angry he looked.

Mack shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Probably back to the group. I don't really understand why he was so upset though. Must be on his man period or something." He winked at me as Elle and I both burst out laughing.

I took in an exasperated breath as I calmed down a bit, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that I'm going to have to talk to him about what happened sooner or later." I would've preferred not having to talk to him today. His emotions seemed to be way too fickle for me to handle, and I didn't want to have to deal with him getting angry at me for trying to talk to him about how he treated the manager, and even me. Hopefully it was just not a good day for him, and it'd blow over the next day.

All that I had to worry about right now was how much trouble we'd be in when we get back to our group.

* * *

Erik sneered as he watched the teens and Christine leave the managers office. Shifting his body from behind the portrait hanging in the office, he rolled his shoulders to get out the knots that had formed from leaning against the hard tunnel wall during the little story the manager was telling. Speaking of story, that's what he made it sound like. Only a story. Nothing he said seemed to be believable.

Erik stopped his thoughts before slapping his hand to his partly covered forehead. Of course it sounded like a story. No one knew that he was a real person. They only thought he was some made up caricature from a novel written about him. He never even recalled meeting or hearing about a man named Gaston Leroux. Wouldn't he know if someone other than Christine and that insolent man, Raoul, came into his lair?

His mind went back to his Angel of Music. How was he supposed to get her to come back to him? It seemed as if she had chosen not to remember him! He had waited decades for something to get his muse back. He wasn't about to let her be taken away from again. Not from another man, and certainly not because she didn't remember him.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a thump from outside of the painting. Cracking the painting open a little, he saw the manager had hit his head against his desk, groaning about how no one believed him. Erik shook his head, and just to rally up the manager even more, he called out, "That was quite pathetic, monsieur."

The manager's head snapped up as he frantically looked all around the room. Erik chuckled at how the manager's face paled, thinking that he was indeed insane, before heading deep into the tunnel to find his Angel.

* * *

We didn't have to look far as we found our group near the entrance, our company manager worriedly talking to a man, holding onto Taylor by the arm as she pouted. One of the kids from the group turned around looking at us before he called out, "Hey! I found them!"

Our manager stopped talking as she quickly pushed her way through the crowd of teens. Her features went from worried to frustrated in a split second after she came to be in front of us. "You guys made me worried sick! We were barely heading into the next room when Jake had pointed out that you guys weren't with us."

I looked around the angry woman to find Jake standing off to the side of the group, arms crossed with a glare before his eyes met with mine. His glare dropped, and he shifted behind the rest of the group awkwardly. I shook my head in his direction as I focused back on the lecture I had been ignoring.

"... it was irresponsible! We weren't even able to finish the tour because of you guys. Luckily for the rest of us, the tour guide said that he'd be willing to finish the tour." Our manager declared.

Elle raised a shy finger as she questioned, "By 'the rest of us' do you mean...?"

"Yes, you guys aren't coming. You will stay here in the lobby while this man," She motioned over to the man who she had been talking to a moment ago, "watches over you. You guys have lost the privilege to join us on this tour."

We all shifted in discomfort under the disapproving glare everyone gave us as they headed back up the stairs to finish the tour. The man came over and motioned towards a perfectly polished bench for us to sit on as we waited.

Elle rested her elbows on her knees as she groaned, "This sucks balls, man." Mack and I only hummed in agreement.

Ten minutes had passed, and I had slumped over on the bench in boredom, trying to entertain myself by counting how many tiles were marble looking. Which was everyone of them. My ears perked up as I caught the sound of muffled singing in the distance. I lifted my head to look over at Elle and Mack to see if they also heard, but they didn't move from their crunched up positions on the bench. I looked back over in the direction of the muffled singing.

I licked my lips before standing up and slightly turning my head to the side, "Guys, I'm going to go use the restroom."

I walked forward a little before I turned towards the man who was supposed to be watching us, only to find him leaning back on his chair with his feet up and a newspaper over his face as he slept. Taking that as an okay to go on, I crept into the hallway. It seemed to be bare of any security guards, so I didn't worry about looking for places to hide.

The singing started to become more louder, but the lyrics were still muffled. I started putting my ear up to each door, but the singing didn't come from any. I finally put my ear up to the last door, and was able to hear the singing clearly. As I entered, I came face to face with a bare room other than a portrait of a woman. Walking up to the large portrait, I looked at the little golden plaque at the very bottom. 'Christine Daae'. I slowly looked up to the face of the woman.

By now, the singing had become louder, and almost hypnotizing. I stared up at the painting, as my eyes widened in surprise. As I studied her face, I felt my own facial features, finding them similar to hers, but at the same time, very different. As I was distracted looking at the portrait of a woman who slightly looked like me, I didn't realize that the painting started to slightly crack open.

My whole body felt hypnotized, and I didn't register a shadowed figure step out from behind the painting and take my hand. I let the figure gently lead me towards the crack, and then enter a dark hole behind it. The singing soon stopped, and I started to come to my senses that I had let some random shadowed figure take me into a pitch black tunnel.

Without thinking, I blindly kicked the figure, feeling my foot connect with what I think was their shin and them grunting in pain. Their grip loosened enough that I was able to yank my hand away and start to blindly stumble.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I panted as I let my hands touch the wall to help guide me. I could faintly hear footsteps from behind me, and I yelped as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head enough to quickly bite the hand, barely registering that it was covered by a glove.

The hand pulled back as the owner of it questioned disbelieving, "She bit me?"

I quickly started to pick up my pace to get away from this person, 'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.' I repeated over and over in my mind. It was so dark I couldn't see what was in front of me, and because of that, I didn't see how the floor went down into steps before it was too late. The momentum I had used in that one step caused me to tumble down the steps. As I fell farther, I noticed that it started to become brighter.

As my falling finally came to a stop, I slowly sat up and placed a hand at the back of my head, feeling a giant goose egg started to form. "Oh Jesus that hurts." I groaned, my vision slowly fading in and out.

I groaned louder as I felt someone pick me up by my waist, which I'm pretty sure is now bruised, and hold me up against a wall. I peeked one eye open to see an outline of a man with one side of his face pure white. The black fuzz that I assumed to be his eyebrow turned down in what looked like frustration.

Slowly reality slipped from my grasp, but not before I heard a smooth voice heavily breath out, "You are not Christine."

* * *

_**Alright! And now Jace finally comes to meet Erik. The plot thickens! *laughs crazily* **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. it's been two whole months man. I was just so busy with school, and finals that I had no time to write. But hey, it's summer now! MORE UPDATES!**_

_**Thanks for all of you who have stayed with the story even though it took me so long to update! I hope updating more often will be accepted as an apology? Anyway...I shall see you guys soon. Please do tell me if there is anything that I can improve on, that'd be much appreciated!**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**Erik: *waves hand nonchalantly* Yeah, because I'm so looking forward to see how you are going to mutilate me.  
Me: Oh shush, I will try to keep you canon.**_


End file.
